Mi querida aeromoza
by Gabriela Kagamine
Summary: Two-Shot,especial del día de San Valentín:Cuando eres aeromoza,te toca gente buena,malcriada,pesada...pervertida? bueno,eso le pasó a Rin. Pasen y Lean
1. Chapter 1

Hola Gente! volví con otro Two-Shot,espero les guste. Comenzemos!

DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus respectivos personajes.

* * *

-Se le ofrece otra cosa,señor?-preguntó la aguamarina muy educada mente,con una gran sonrisa al señor que estaba sentado enfrente de ella,ya que el susodicho le había pedido un vaso de agua.

-Gracias,estoy bien asi-respondió el señor sonriendo,la chica solo hizo una reverencia y se fue caminando tranquila a la cabina.

-Hoy nos ha tocado gente muy agradable-dijo la aguamarina,contenta.

-Si,las cosas han estado tranquilas-dijo su acompañante rubia. La chica de cabello aguamarina llamada Miku,tenía 24 años,y la rubia de nombre Rin,23 años,ambas eran aeromozas en una linea aérea muy prestigiosa,porque a ambas les encantaba viajar.

-Sabes que?-dijo Rin,poniendo su mano en su cintura-de hecho,ha estado muy tranquilo y se me hace raro-Miku solo rió y empezó a poner comida en el carrito de servicio. Los uniformes de estas chicas era una falda pegada un poco mas arriba de las rodillas color azul cielo,una blusa blanca de botones,una chaqueta del mismo color que la falda,un pañuelo blanco que se usa en el cuello,zapatos de tacon no tan altos negros,y un sombrerito,del mismo color que la falda.

-Voy a servir el almuerzo-dijo Miku,saliendo de la cabina y Rin se quedó sirviendo agua en vasos. Miku iva tranquila mente,dandole comida a los pasajeros.

-Aqui tiene,señor-dijo,con una sonrisa,pasandole un plato a un chico rubio de traje negro,se veía que no eran sus vacaciones,estaba en camino a una viaje de negocios.

-Gracias-dijo sin darle mucha importancia al asunto,sacando un papelito y una pluma,escribiendo algo.

-Se le ofrece algo mas?-preguntó Miku,tratando de ser amable con el chico.

-Si-dijo dandole el papel-es una pequeña sugerencia-dijo con una sonrisa...cínica,Miku solo tomó el papel e hizo una reverencia,tomando camino a la cabina otra vez,entrando extrañada a la cabina.

-Que te pasa?-preguntó Rin,mirandola extrañada.

-Un tipo me dió este papel,diciendo que tenía una sugerencia-dijo viendo el papelito.

-Y que dice?-preguntó Rin,viendo el papelito desde su lugar.

-No lo sé,pero hay que verlo- Miku desdobló el papelito,lo leyó mental mente y solo puso cara sorprendida.

-Que te pasa?-preguntó con algo de preocupación Rin.

-Mira esto-dijo Miku sorprendida,dandole el papel a Rin,y rin empezó a leerlo.

"_Que la falda de la chica rubia esté mas arriba"._

Rin se sonrojó al instante y parte de ese color carmesí era por la furia que sentía.

-Pervertido!-soltó Rin rapidamente,tirando el papel a un pequeño bote de basura. Tomó el carrito de servicio y salió. Caminaba tranquila mente,ofreciendole agua a la gente,hasta que llegó al asiento del rubio.

-Quiere agua?-dijo con una falsa sonrisa al rubio,y la sonrisa era falsa,porque todavía sentía furia con el desconocido que le mandó esa "sugerencia",pero ella sabía fingir prefectamente las sonrisas,llevaba tiempo de practica.

-Gracias-dijo el rubio tomando el vaso-acerquese un poco-le dijo haciendole tambien una seña con la mano para que acercara,ella solo se acercó y el chico se dirigió a su oído.

-No le dieron mi mensaje?-preguntó con voz seductora,Rin se apartó rapidamente y el rubio tenía una sonrisa picara y Rin solo tuvo que tragarse toda esa furia y hacer otra sonrisa forzada,se acercó al rubio y se dirigió a su oido.

-Me cree una chica fácil?-dijo furiosa,el rubio solo rió.

-No,pero quiero saber a que hora abren tus piernas-eso ya fue mucho para Rin,le dio un pisotón al rubio disimuladamente,se alejó del chico,y volvió a sonreír.

-Disfrute el viaje-dijo haciendo una reverencia al rubio,y se fue a la cabina. En cambio el chico,se quedó quejándose en silencio.

* * *

-Entonces,si supiste quien fue?-preguntó Miku,que iva bajando del avión con Rin.

-Si-la rubia soltó un largo suspiro-y no quiero volver a toparme con el.

-Tanto fue tu enojo?-la rubia solo asintió y siguió caminando.

-Por cierto,nos vamos a quedar en Corea unos cuantos días-dijo Rin,viendo a Miku.

-porque?-preguntó Miku viendola,para despues tomar un poco de agua.

-Porque quieren que descansemos bien. Ademas,no podemos volver ahora.

-Ni modo-Miku suspiró y se fueron al hotel donde se quedarían. Tomaron un taxi,y se fueron al hotel donde se registraron y se fueron a su habitación.

-Rin,voy a ir a caminar por el hotel-dijo Miku,sonriendo.

-Esta bien,yo me iré al cuarto-se despidieron y cada una tomó su rumbo. Rin caminó hacia el ascensor y subió a él,con la intención de ir a su cuarto a descansar;pero cuando puso la llave en la chapa,sintió como alguien la tomaba de la cintura.

-Sigues enojada,linda?-oyó una voz conocida en su oído,un choque de electricidad recorrió su cuerpo,porque escuchó esa voz en tono pareciendo tierno.

-Tu otra vez? que rayos quieres de mi?!-preguntó Rin zafándose de su agarre volteando a verlo,enojada.

-Ya te dije-dijo el,en forma picara-que subas mas tu falda.

-No pasará-dijo Rin,negándose-no creo que tu y yo crucemos caminos mas-dijo abriendo la puerta y volteando a verlo por ultima vez-dudo que te vuelva a ver,así que déjame en paz!-entró a la habitación azotando la puerta en su cara.

* * *

El avión de regreso a Tokio despegó,llevando desde familias,hasta personas solas muy cómodamente. El avión llevaba mas de media hora en el aire,y un rubio con un dolor de cabeza,volteó a ver a la aeromoza,que estaba atendiendo a la señora del asiento de enseguida.

-Disculpe-dijo suave mente,mientras le tocaba el brazo a la aeromoza,llamándole la atención.

-Si,en que puedo ayu...-Rin volteó y se sorprendió de ver al rubio muy conocido para ella,pero esa cara sorprendida rápidamente se convirtió en una de furia,que rápidamente,la volvió una sonrisa.-Que desea?

-Bueno...-el rubio se sentía algo avergonzado-podría darme algo para el dolor de cabeza?

-Si,en un momento le traigo su aspirina-hizo una reverencia y se fue a la cabina.

-Miku!-dijo entrado rápidamente.

-Que pasa?!-preguntó preocupada.

-Ahí está el chico de la sugerencia!

-Y que pasó.

-Nada,solo que necesita una aspirina-dijo buscando el frasco de aspirinas-dame un poco de agua...me molesta ese tipo.

-Pero el trabajo es el trabajo-dijo Miku,dándole el agua y Rin solo volvió con el rubio.

-Aquí tiene-dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias-dijo tomándola-podrías acercarte?...te prometo no faltarte el respeto-Rin sólo suspiro y se acercó-Perdón...por lo de el otro día.-su voz se oía arrepentida. Rin no lo podía creer,hace unos días,se le insinuó,luego lo vuelve a encontrar y hoy le pide perdón;pero si lo pensaba,tal vez podría arreglarse la situación.

-Ya no te preocupes por eso-dijo Rin a su oído,tranquila-eso quedó en el pasado.

-Segura?-preguntó Len avergonzado,ella solo vociferó un "si" en su oído-está bien-Rin se alejó y ambos sonrieron,sinceramente.

-Si necesita otra cosa,avíseme-Rin hizo una reverencia y siguió ayudando a la gente. Len solo sonrió,se quitó ese gran arrepentimiento de encima.

* * *

-Rin,te tocará ir mañana a Francia?-preguntó un rubio acercándose a ella.

-No Rinto,descanso 3 días-dijo sonriendo,dejando de caminar.

-Oh,es que pensé que te tocaría ir...-Rinto puso su mano en su nuca-a mi me toca ir y pensé que tal vez..podíamos ir a pasear a Francia.

-Lo siento,pero de cualquier manera,ella tiene novio-dijo Len tomándola de la cintura-verdad,cariño?

-No,aguarda un momento..-Rin se apartó de el rápidamente,pero no la dejaron continuar.

-Bueno,ya no importa,nos vemos despues,Rin,un gusto en conocerte...

-Len,me llamo Len-dijo Len sonriendo.

-De acuerdo,adiós Rin-se despidió con la mano y dejó a ambos solos.

-porque hiciste eso?!-preguntó Rin enfadada,volteando a ver a Len.

-Oye,no puedes tratarme así,tienes que ser buena-dijo Len inocentemente.

-Ya no estamos en el avión!-dijo enojada,comenzando a alejarse.

-Espera!-dijo Len,tomándola del brazo.

-Que?!-dijo Rin,cansada de Len.

-Yo te llevo a casa.

-No! puedo tomar un taxi-tomó de vuelta su camino,siendo parada por Len otra vez.

-No,yo te llevó,y no me digas nada!-Rin fue jalada hasta el auto de Len,donde tuvo que subir a la fuerza...

* * *

-Gracias por traerme-dijo Rin de mala gana-no era necesario,pero lo hiciste.

-Pues ya lo hice-dijo Len sonriendo-Creo que tu y yo hablaremos después.

-Never in the life!-dijo Rin,cruzándose de brazos enojada.

-Porque?-preguntó Len,cansado.

-Porque no se me da la gana!-dijo Rin enojada-adiós!-hizo lo mismo que en el hotel,y Len solo se recargó en la puerta.

-Mientras mas difícil,mas me llamas la atención,Rin-dijo sonriendo,despues se fue.

* * *

Tal vez mañana suba la otra parte,pero por ahora solo quiero decir Feliz Día De San Valentín.

Adiós!


	2. Parte 2-Final

Hola! traigo la ultima parte de esta historia,gracias a todas las personas que lo vieron,lo pusieron en favoritos y la siguieron,pero mejor ya no hablaré y Comenzemos!

DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus respectivos personajes.

* * *

Rin estaba enojada,todo lo que había pasado con ese chico no la dejó dormir,después de todo,ese tipo la sacaba de sus casillas...definitivamente,no podía pensar en otra cosa.

-Tía Rin...-la adolescente movía levemente a Rin,queriendo llamar su atención-tía...

-Uh? que pasa,Neru?-preguntó viéndola,y volviendo a la vida.

-Te veo muy distraída...pasa algo?-pregunto extrañada Neru.

-No linda,es solo que no he podido dejar de pensar en ese tipo...

-Sigues con lo de ese tipo?-preguntó Neru,moviendo su lápiz como si fuera de hule-Pero que te hizo específicamente?

-Pues...-Rin se sonrojó,y se paró de su silla para caminar hacia el balcón-Miku le sirvió el almuerzo,el le dio un papelito que decía que quería mi falda mas arriba,luego lo encontré en el hotel en donde me quedé en Corea,y lo volví a encontrar aquí-volteó a ver a su sobrina,y su sobrina solo la veía detenidamente.

-Que crees tu que quiera?-le preguntó Neru,caminando hacia ella.

-No se-dijo Rin,mirando al piso-la verdad,no quiero hablar de eso ahora-volvieron a la mesa y tomaron asiento de nuevo-ya resolviste el ejercicio?

-Si,ya está listo-dijo Neru cerrando el libro-mamá vendrá por mi mañana. Tía Rin,deberíamos salir hoy.

-A donde-preguntó Rin viéndola,para después tomar de su vaso de agua.

-Llama a Miku,y Luka,y vamos a cenar...se te levantará el animo-dijo sonriendo,Rin no tuvo de otra.

-Esta bien...llámalas,yo me daré un baño-solo escuchó un "Si" de felicidad de Neru y se metió al baño.

* * *

-Lindo lugar-dijo Luka viendo todo detenidamente.

-Si,es muy lindo-dijo Neru,dándole la razón. Rin estaba volteó de coincidencia a la puerta y vió a un rubio conocido de su misma edad entrar al lugar. No puede ser!

-No puede ser-dijo en voz alta.

-que pasa?-preguntó neru volteándola a ver.

-Es el hentai del avión-todas voltearon a verlo.

-Es el?-preguntó Luka-Rin! que tiene de malo? es lindo!-Notaron que venía hacia a ellas,Rin esperaba que se desviara pero si...iba a su mesa.

-Buenas noches-dijo el chico con una sonrisa radiante a las chicas.

-Buenas noches-le respondieron todas.

-Rin-Chan,hola!-dijo el chico dándole un beso en la mejilla,diciéndole algo al oído.

-Te vez preciosa,princesa-Rin se ruborizó porque al parecer el chico se dió cuenta de su vestido negro strappless pegado un poco mas alto de las rodillas,y escuchar eso de el la hacia sentir bien y...un momento,Que estaba pensando?!

-Hola Len-Kun-dijo Rin sonriendo falsamente.

-Asi que tu eres Len-dijo Neru metiéndose-soy Neru,sobrina de Rin.

-Es un placer-dijo Len,tomando la mano de Neru y plantando un beso en ella. Pasó un rato hasta que llegaron unos amigos del rubio,que se sentaron con las chicas-ya que Len se sentó con ellas sin pedir permiso-y derrepente,ya todas conversaban con ellos.

-Sabias que estaba aqui?-le preguntó Rin a Len,muy bajo ya que no era necesario hablar fuerte porque lo tenía muy cerca.

-No-dijo el chico sonriendo-eso fue suerte-pusieron una canción muy linda,a lo cual Len iba a aprovechar el momento.

-Rin,bailamos?-preguntó con una sonrisa sincera,radiante,a la cual Rin no se pudo resistir.

-Si,Len-Len se levantó de su asiento,ofreciéndole su mano a Rin para ayudarla a levantar,Rin la tomó y se fueron a bailar. Llegaron a la pista,Len puso sus manos e la cintura de Rin y Rin puso sus manos en el cuello de Len,moviendose al ritmo de la musica.

-Bailas bien-dijo Rin alagándolo-creí que tenías dos pies izquierdos.

-Oye!-dijo Len fingiendo molestia a lo cual Rin solo solto una risita-tu tambien bailas bien.

-Gracias-dijo Rin sonriendo...así es,su primera sonrisa sincera de esa noche para el. Rin se acercó a su oido y se puso a cantar la canción,Len sonrió y tambien se puso a cantarla en el oído de Rin. En cambio en la mesa estaban todos viéndolos de manera tierna,soltaron un suspiro al unisono,y mejor se pararon a bailar, Miku con un chico llamado Kaito,Luka con un tal Gackupo,dejando a una Neru sola en la mesa.

-H-hola-se acercó un chico parecido a ella-me llamo Nero.

-Soy Neru-dijo sonriendo.

-Quieres bailar?-el chico le ofreció su mano,Neru volteó a ver a todos bailando y solo sorió.

-Seria un placer-tomó la mano del chico y se fueron a bailar.

-Rin-dijo Len viendo a Rin a la cara-me gustas desde un principio-Rin solo se le quedó viendo,la verdad era que ese chico podía ser pervertido,pero en el fondo,era un chico sensible,y tal vez,solo tal vez,pueda que el sea el indicado.

-Hay que salir juntos-dijo Rin sonriendo-despues de todo,vi un chico tierno en ti-ya no dijeron nada mas y siguieron bailando.

-Rin-despues de un rato,Len rompio el silencio-puedo besarte?-Rin lo vió sonriente.

-Si,Len-el chico se acercó lentamente,posando sus labios en los de la chica suavemente. Despues de unos momentos se separó de ella.

-pero en serio,a que hora abren tus piernas?

-Len,no rompas el momento.

Y es por eso que ese _14 de febrero_ fue uno muy especial para la rubia...

* * *

Bueno,eso fue todo,gracias a los que siguieron el Two-Shot,ahora les dejo el link de la canción que bailaron:

watch?v=NTzVD3wMnhg

Gracias,dejen sus reviews y nos leemos pronto.

Adios! Atentamente:

Gabriela Kagamine.


End file.
